tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phineasnferb Channel
'The Phineasnferb Channel '''is a fan-made TV channel created by Phineasnferb. The network contains programs for all ages, animated and live action. The channel offers original programs. Programming Current programming * Family Guy (August 1, 2015-present) * SpongeBob Squarepants (August 1, 2015-present) * Phineas and Ferb (September 26, 2015-present) * The Middle (January 9, 2016-present) * Burger Bash (May 20, 2016-present) * Bob's Burgers (September 11, 2016-present) * Kaitlin's Elimination Island (September 21, 2016-present) * Soccer Stars (October 15, 2016-present) * Milo Murphy's Law (November 22, 2016-present) * The Office (November 30, 2016-present) * South Park (September 4, 2017-present) * Rick and Morty (September 30, 2017-present) * The Adventures of Ellie (October 12, 2017-present) * Sonic Boom (December 1, 2017-present) * VeggieTales (December 13, 2017-present) * The Loud House (January 1, 2018-present) * Total Drama Island (January 1, 2018-present) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (March 17, 2018-present) * From Emma's Perspective (March 17, 2018-present) * Total Drama Action (April 17, 2018-present) * A Day In The Life Of Olivia (July 16, 2019-present) * Gravity Falls (July 19, 2019-present) * Super Mario World (July 21, 2019-present) * Total Drama World Tour (September 7, 2019-present) * The VeggieTales Show (October 22, 2019-present) * Chowder (December 15, 2019-present) Films * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (August 1, 2015-present) * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (September 26, 2015-present) * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (January 10, 2016-present) * Home Alone (December 13, 2016-present) * Elf (December 20, 2016-present) * Despicable Me 3 (September 4, 2017-present) * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (December 13, 2017-present) * Cars 3 (January 1, 2018-present) * Moana (February 13, 2018-present) * Ready Player One (April 17, 2018-present) * Avengers: Infinity War (October 31, 2018-present) * Tag (January 4, 2019-present) * Aladdin (August 2, 2019-present) * Avengers: Endgame (November 1, 2019-present) * Toy Story 4 (November 1, 2019-present) Future programming TBA Former programming * Full House (August 1, 2015-September 1, 2015) * The George Lopez Show (August 1, 2015-November 14, 2015) * Lassie (August 1, 2015-December 12, 2015) * Friends (August 1, 2015-December 15, 2015) * The Cleveland Show (October 15, 2015-December 28, 2015) * Regular Show (September 12, 2015-January 3, 2016) * Robot Chicken (August 1, 2015-January 10, 2016) * Jessie (August 1, 2015-January 16, 2016) * Impractical Jokers (August 15, 2015-February 1, 2016) * Kaitlin's Cuts (January 13, 2016-April 8, 2016) * The Simpsons (August 1, 2015-May 21, 2016) * The Fairly Odd Parents (October 2, 2015-September 6, 2016) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (August 5, 2016-September 6, 2016) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (December 14, 2015-October 1, 2016) * Bunk'd (January 2, 2016-October 17, 2016) * Shark Tank (January 6, 2016-November 7, 2016) * Jasmine's World (November 7, 2016-November 10, 2016) * Pucca (January 6, 2016-December 12, 2016) * American Dad (September 3, 2015-January 23, 2017) * Pickle and Peanut (June 3, 2016-April 26, 2017) * Misadventures With Austin (December 19, 2015-May 28, 2017) * Girl Meets World (February 11, 2016-September 4, 2017) * Dora the Explorer (December 4, 2016-September 4, 2017) * Archer (January 1, 2016-October 12, 2017) * Laura's Stories (January 9, 2016-October 12, 2017) * Psych (February 1, 2016-December 8, 2017) * Mickey Mouse (March 30, 2016-December 13, 2017) * Seinfield (March 4, 2016-January 25, 2018) * The Last Man On Earth (August 19, 2016-February 20, 2018) * Brickleberry (June 25, 2016-April 17, 2018) * LazyTown (January 4, 2017-April 17, 2018) * Son of Zorn (March 7, 2018-September 29, 2018) * Austin Misadventures: After High School (June 8, 2017-October 28, 2018) * Superstore (January 10, 2017-December 31, 2018) * Life in the Big House (July 7, 2016-April 4, 2019) * The Kaitlin Chronicles (November 26, 2015-April 7, 2019) Films * Paul Blart: Mall Cop (October 5, 2015-December 30, 2015) * Regular Show: The Movie (September 12, 2016-January 3, 2016) * Tomorrowland (November 30, 2015-January 9, 2016) * Jurassic World (October 20, 2015-May 8, 2016) * Despicable Me (August 1, 2015-September 6, 2016) * Despicable Me 2 (July 7, 2016-September 6, 2016) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (November 2, 2015-November 7, 2016) * Frozen (December 10, 2015-December 12, 2016) * Inside Out (January 20, 2016-February 6, 2017) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (August 1, 2015-April 26, 2017) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (December 29, 2015-April 26, 2017) * Spectre (April 18, 2016-September 4, 2017) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (June 18, 2016-October 12, 2017) * Sausage Party (October 5, 2016-July 27, 2018) * Ted (May 2, 2016-October 4, 2018) * The Kaitlin Movie (July 7, 2016-April 7, 2019) * The Kaitlin Movie 2 (March 19, 2017-April 7, 2019) * Finding Dory (January 28, 2017-July 16, 2019) * Deadpool (September 6, 2016-July 19, 2019) Rivals CWN One of The Phineasnferb Channel's biggest network rivals is the primetime channel, Comedy World Network. It rivals the channel on primetime airing and has been on screens for eight years (as of November 3, 2016). However, reruns on the Phineasnferb Channel do better in views than CWN but the primetime war continues. Specials * The Phineasnferb Channel Sing-Along Show! (September 16, 2016) * A Charlie Brown Christmas (December 1, 2016) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (December 8, 2016) * The Phineasnferb Channel Sing-Along Show! Act 2 (May 18, 2018) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (October 1, 2019) * Toy Story of Terror! (October 12, 2019) * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! (October 12, 2019) * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (November 12, 2019) * Toy Story That Time Forgot (November 26, 2019) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (December 1, 2019) Trivia * The original run of ''VeggieTales ''was from August 1, 2015 to April 26, 2017. The show was brought back to meet fan demand on December 13, 2017 * There was going to be a channel exclusive special to celebrate the new year in 2018, but was canceled due to some production cuts * Similar to ''VeggieTales, ''Gravity Falls ''was brought back to the channel on July 19, 2019 due to popular demand. Its original run on the channel was from October 4, 2015 to October 17, 2016 Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:Fake TV Channels